witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Peony
Peony (포에네, Po-ene) is a Witch and South's Sorella. She is South's closest follower and is known to be very smart and persuasive. Appearance Peony is an average heighted woman with an ample yet slim build. She has short hair and large sunglasses. Peony adorns a short black dress that has a zippered V-neck to show off her cleavage. Her shoes are platform boots and has long gloves on both arms with two circular bracelets around the wrists. Personality Peony is the brains behind South's empire and is especially skilled at persuading others including South herself. She often looks out for South and makes sure she doesn't do anything that she'll later regret.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 36, Page 23 Being South's sorella, her loyalty to her master is unrivaled and South trusts her the most in response to this, which is seen when she is summoned to represent South in important meetings when need be. Unlike other witches under South's service, Peony is not shown to fear the Great Witch but the master and sorella are shown to be very fond of each other. Peony seems to take on a positive attitude as well as being patient, and unlike South, Peony thinks ahead and seems to get along with other witches. Story History 17 years prior to current events, Peony, with the help of North, used Teleportation Magic to enter East's Castle after Etwal, disguised as East, refused to stay neutral when North and South decided to kill West.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Magazine Chapter 130, Page 10 Peony mocks Etwal for falling for North's simple trick, although North defends East by stating that she had hidden the trick perfectly. Peony watches as South lays waste to East's Castle and Neptis deals with Surtr. She stays with North and South during the transition to North's Castle where they chained up Etwal after defeating her.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Magazine Chapter 131, Page 14 Soon after, Peony is surprised to see the real East appear. When South assumes the true East to be Etwal's sorella, Peony denies this by explaining that if East was a sorella, she wouldn't be able to materialize because Etwal had her mana output cut off, a statement later proven untrue when East calls Etwal her sorella.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Magazine Chapter 132, Page 2 South orders Peony to capture East but as she tries to approach the small witch, she is blocked off by Surtr who reappears. Peony is present while East escapes with Surtr, and presumably follows South when she follows East with the help of Neptis' powers. The Knight and Rose Arc Peony appears when South was ready to fight Varete and Neptis in North's Castle. She managed to convince South to postpone the fight until after North completes her plan, telling South it would be more fun that way. Neptis comments on how amazing Peony was at convincing the stubborn South. Varete then replies, stating she could because she's is South's sorella. Deception in Bairong Arc Back in South's Castle, Peony reappears with Calia after they are ordered by South to retrieve all witches currently at war with Peony being sent to the north.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 53, Page 10 When Calia asks why South is halting the attack now, Peony replies that South has found a new pet toy to play with. Calia shows her doubt for the abilities of the witches deployed to the East but Peony states that they'll definitely finish the task since Lee was with them. Training in Wonderland Arc When South threatens to kill East in order to obtain Surtr, Peony suddenly appears next to South and reminds her of her original objective.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Magazine Chapter 109, Page 12 Peony states that they didn't come here to fight but for information. Through explaining from East's perspective, Peony manages to convince East to reveal North's plan. East praises her intelligence while adding her amazement that someone like her came from South but reveals that North's goal was West's resurrection. Powers and Abilities Witch Abilities Mana Supply (마력 공급, Malyeog Gong-geub): As a Sorella Witch, Peony receives her mana from her master which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. Since she's an elite witch and her master is South, it can be assumed that the amount of mana she receives is quite large. As a sorella, she won't be able to materialize if her supply of mana is cut off. Mana Manipulation: Being a witch, Peony can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Regeneration': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Mana Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Equipment Witch Hat (마녀의 모자, Manyeo-ui Moja): Using her hat, Peony can store an endless amount of mana but when it's lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. *'Sorella' (소렐라, Solella): Being South's sorella, Peony can appear from South's hat as well as listen in on South's conversation. The hat will disappear after said summoning although she has teleported to South while she wasn't wearing a hat. Relationships South Because she is South's sorrela, they have an unbreakable bond that is similar to one between close sisters and Peony therefore knows how to calm South down when necessary. Peony also makes sure to keep an eye on South and appears when South is about to do something she'll later regret. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Adversaries Category:South's Group